Geketend aan het lot
by OrangeLife
Summary: Het verhaal wordt momenteel herschreven.


Me eerste echte fanfiction die op het internet staat. Ik zeg niet dat het geweldig is maar het is wat. Waarschijnlijk ga ik hem ook ooit vertalen in het engels maar dat kan nog een hele tijd duren.

**Inleiding:**  
Nakamura Mayu is en gevreesde crimineel die onder meerdere namen bekend is. Met de 2 alterego's Shadow en Kumiko in haar jaagt ze de 3 werelden de stuipen op het lijf. Ondanks dat er een grote beloning op haar hoofd staat is het nog nooit iemand gelukt om haar op te sluiten. Als op een dag iets fout gaat wordt Mayu gedwongen om voor een baas te werken en allemaal klusjes op te knappen in een groep. Het probleem is alleen dat ze niet snel vrienden maakt met haar gedrag. Zal het haar lukken toch de groep te vertrouwen? En wat gebeurd er als haar verleden wordt onthuld?

**Disclaimer:**  
Ik bezit Yu Yu Hakashu op geen enkele manier. Het enige wat wel van mij is, zijn mijn zelf verzonnen karakters en het verhaallijn gebeuren. De rest is allemaal van Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

_Mayu's P.O.V._

Vermoeid liet ik me op de grond vallen. Hoelang had ik wel niet zitten vechten? Ik had geen flauw idee. Het enige wat ik wat is dat ik honderden demonen had vermoord achter elkaar, zonder adempauze. Langzaam stond ik weer op. Pijn schoot door me hele lichaam heen maar ik schonk er geen aandacht aan. Ik had me wil ergens opgezet en niets kon me stoppen. Zeker niet een beetje pijn, okay heel veel pijn…

Ik liep naar de demon die ik het laatst had vermoord en doorzocht zijn zakken. Eindelijk vond ik wat ik zocht. Mijn handen omklemden een ketting. Ondanks dat het vies was van al het bloed en van andere viezigheid vond ik het nog steeds schitterend. Snel deed ik de ketting om. Pas nu leek het tot me door te dringen wat ik had aangericht. Ik zuchtte verveeld en printte het getal 673 goed in me hoofd. Net toen ik me wou omdraaien naar de deur van het kasteel waarin ik me bevond hoorde ik geschreeuw.

"Het was de bedoeling dat niemand ons hoorde aankomen, baka!" Riep een gefrustreerde stem.

Daarop volgde nog meer geschreeuw. Het kwam mijn richting op. Ik keek om me heen om te zien of er een geschrikte verstopplek was maar natuurlijk was die er niet. Daarom bleef ik daar maar staan met mijn rug naar de deur, temidden van allemaal lijken. Ik keek pas om toen de deur openvloog. In de deuropening stonden 4 jongens. Ik zag hun ogen groot worden. Van wat wist ik niet precies. Misschien wel van afschuw, maar het kan ook verbazing zijn geweest of angst. Ik bedacht me nu pas dat ik er niet uit moest zien, niet dat het me interesseerde maar goed. Van boven tot onder zat ik onder het bloed en de koude blik in mijn ogen was waarschijnlijk angstaanjagend. Na wat uren leek te duren vond 1 uiteindelijk z'n stem terug.

"What the hell?!" Zei een jongen met zwart haar waar te veel gel in zat.

Ik staarde hem koeltjes aan en wou iets grofs zeggen maar me stem werkte niet mee. Hoe lang geleden was het dat ik voor het laatst geslapen had, minimaal een week geleden. Ik voelde dat mijn knieën op het punt stonden te bezwijken. Vlekken dansen vrolijk voor me ogen en alles leek wazig te worden. Ik gromde geïrriteerd en schudde met me hoofd in de hoop het kwijt te raken. Het werkte niet en ik voelde me vallen en met een plof op de koude vieze vloer landen. Het duurde even maar er kwamen snelle voetstappen op me af die naast me stopte. Ergens ver weg hoorde ik stemmen en voelde ik vingers die me onderzochten op verwondingen. Het liefst wou ik ze wegslaan en wegrennen maar alle energie die ik had was opgebruikt. Langzaam werd alles zwart en ik verwelkomde het duisternis die me opslokte.

_--- _

Ontspannen zat ik op een grote kei die ter midden van een meer stond. Met mijn ogen half dicht luisterde ik naar de geluiden van het water, de vogels en al het andere.

"Ik heb op je gewacht." Zei een kille stem die toch op een manier aardiger klonk als het mijne.

Ik deed niet eens de moeite om me ogen te openen. Ik wist van wie de stem was en ze vond het niet erg als ik niet reageerde.

"Je hebt de ketting terug?"

Ik knikte.

"Weet je hoe fucking lang je hebt zitten vechten? Je had het veel sneller kunnen afmaken. Dit hoefde niet 56 uur te duren."

Ik gromde. Op het ene moment kon ze een soort van vriendelijk zijn en op het andere moment zat ze je de grond in te boren.

"Shut up. Ik heb ze toch allemaal vermoord en die jongens zagen er niet uit alsof ze me zouden vermoorden in me slaap."

Ik voelde een woedende blik op me lichaam branden.

"Of de ketting willen stelen." Voegde Shadow eraan toe."Maar nu hebben ze je wel en ik vermoed dat je niet snel wegkomt."

Ik voelde me geïrriteerd worden.

"Als je alleen maar tegen me praat om me af te kraken dan kan je gaan, Shadow." Ik deed me ogen open en staarde pissig in de bloedrode ogen van Shadow.

Ze zei niks en toen ik met me ogen knipperde was ze verdwenen. Ik snoof.

"Je bent niet de enige met een slecht voor gevoel." Fluisterde ik zachtjes voordat alles om me heen vervaagde.

_---_

Langzaam deed ik m'n ogen open. Het eerste wat ik zag was een wit plafon.

'_Hoe origineel voor een ziekenhuis.'_ Mompelde ik sarcastisch in gedachte.

Ik zuchtte en draaide me hoofd zo dat ik de rest van de kamer kon zien. Alles zag er gewoon doorsnee uit. Het rook zelfs naar een ziekenhuis. Er was alleen 1 klein probleem. Ik had een hekel om in een ziekenhuis te liggen. Je zou het een soort angst kunnen noemen.

'_Ik moet hier weg.'_Dacht ik meer tegen mezelf dan tegen iemand anders.

Het duurde even voordat ik naast het bed stond. Nu pas merkte ik dat ik op verschillende plaatsen was verbonden. Mijn gehele linkerarm was verbonden net zoals me linkeronderbeen, rechterschouder en middel. Al vond ik het moeilijk toe te geven, ik voelde me zwak. Alle energie die ik had was verbruikt in het gevecht die ik had geleverd. Toch dwong ik mezelf om naar de deur te lopen. Voorzichtig gluurde ik of de kust veilig was. Toen ik niemand opmerkte glipte ik de deur door en liep een paar gangen in. Ik hoorde een schreeuw waar ik net vandaan was gekomen.

"Ze is er vandoor gegaan!" Schreeuwde een vrouwenstem.

_'Moet vast een zuster zijn of zoiets.'_ Dacht ik bij mezelf.

Shadow rolde haar ogen. _'Geen tijd te verliezen.'__  
_  
Op het moment dat ik de hoek omliep (of liever gezegd strompelde) zag ik een jongen staan. Al snel herkende ik hem als 1 van de jongens die na mijn gevecht binnen was gestormd. Even bleven we zo staan totdat ik me omdraaide en wou weglopen.

"Hn, waar dacht je heen te gaan?"

Mijn pupillen vergrootte even toen ik hem weer voor me zag staan.

'_Hij is te snel voor mij in deze omstandigheid. Ik zag hem niet eens voorbij komen.'_

Door energie te kort en onoplettendheid struikelde ik en viel plat op me gezicht. Zachtjes gromde ik, blijkbaar was grommen een gewoonte van me. Net toen ik wou opstaan werd ik opgetild. Ik wierp de jongen een blik toe. Nu pas zag ik goed hoe hij eruit zag. Hij had zwart haar dat de wetten van de zwaartekracht overschreed maar goed bij z'n rode doordringende ogen paste. Zijn bouw was erg gespierd al was hij tamelijk klein maar ach, ik zou maar niet beginnen over hoe groot ik ben. Hij begon te lopen met mij in zijn armen.

"Waar breng je me naartoe?" Vroeg ik met een emotieloze stem die ik gebruikte voor vreemden.

"Koenma." Antwoordde hij simpel.

Ik wist maar al te goed wie dat was. Er gingen vele verhalen over de prins van Spirit World. De meeste waren niet al te goed. Ik vloekte inwendig tegen mezelf dat ik me zo gemakkelijk had laten vangen.

_'Ik zei het je toch?'_ Hoorde ik een stem in me hoofd zeggen.

_'Kop dicht Shadow!'_ Schreeuwde ik terug in gedachte.

Opeens voelde ik dat ik ruw op me benen werd gezet. Gelukkig stond er een muur naast me zodat ik niet omviel. Ik pruttelde wat onverstaanbaars en ik voelde hoe de jongen me de kamer introk. Ik herkende het kantoor onmiddellijk van de vele foto's die ik had gezien. Mijn ogen vielen op de kleuter die in een veel te grote bureaustoel zat.

"Fijn dat je haar hebt kunnen vangen voordat ze ontsnapt was Hiei." Zei Koenma.

Hij zag er erg vermoeid uit viel me op. Hiei reageerde met z'n typische 'hn', tenminste ik dacht toen al dat hij dat vaak zei, en liep naar het raamkozijn toe. Ik bleef daar staan, niet wetend wat te zeggen en te doen. Achter me hoorde ik dat de deur open en weer dicht ging. Drie paar voetstappen kwamen de kamer binnen. Ik raadde dat ze van de 3 overige jongens waren die me hadden gevonden.

"Nu we er allemaal zijn en je wakker bent kan je vertellen wie je bent, wat je te zoeken had en waarom je wilde vluchten." Begon Koenma doordringend probeerde aan te kijken met zijn kleuteroogjes.

Ik was niet echt onder de indruk en snoof wat toen ik de waarom hoorde.

"Ik heb een hekel aan ziekenhuizen." Beantwoordde ik eerst op de laatste vraag. "En hoe ik heet? Ik sta onder vele namen en titels bekend." Ik stopte even en staarde emotieloos in de ogen van de kleine heerser. "Maar de naam die ik het meest gebruik is Nakamura Mayu."

"Wacht, ben jij de Nakamura Mayu?" Onderbrak Koenma me.

Ik voelde dat Shadow haar ogen liet rollen.

"Zover ik weet heeft er nooit een andere bestaan." Antwoordde ik.

Koenma zuchtte en maakte een handgebaar dat ik verder moest praten. Ik haatte het net zoals Shadow als iemand dat deed, alsof ze totale controle over me hadden.

"En nu wat ik daar deed. Ik haalde iets terug wat mij toebehoord." Terwijl ik dit zei stond me gezicht blank.

Niet dat het daarvoor niet zo had gestaan…  
Koenma keek me met toegeknepen ogen aan. Het leek alsof hij over iets nadacht. Uiteindelijk leek hij iets besloten te hebben.

"Mayu, ik stel je voor een keuze, of je gaat naar de gevangenis." Koenma stopte even en keek naar de 3 jongens achter me. "Of je moet beloven je aan te sluiten bij mijn Spirit Detectives."

"Nani!" Riepen 2 van de 4 jongens.

Shadow had het zelfde geschreeuwd alleen niemand had dat kunnen horen behalve ik en Kumiko. Een van de jongen stapte naar voren en sloeg met een vlakke hand op tafel.

"Binky Breath, ben je nu helemaal gek geworden! Ze zal ons allemaal vermoorden wanneer ze de kans krijgt!" Schreeuwde hij tegen de kleuter.

Koenma bleef echter kalm.

"Dat zal ze niet kunnen door haar erecode. Als ze iets beloofd heeft kan ze dat niet verbreken."

Ik gromde zachtjes. Als ik weigerde zou ik opgeborgen worden in de gevangenis. Nog iets waar ik niet tegen kon; opgesloten zitten. De enige optie die ik had was aansluiten bij de Spirit Detectives. Helaas was dat ook toestemmen om me teamgenoten te helpen en vooral niet te vermoorden. Natuurlijk was dit niet het ergste en had ik meerdere redens om niet me aan te sluiten bij de Spirit Detectives. Ik kneep me ogen tot spleetjes en keek Koenma aan.

"Goed, ik beloof me aan te sluiten bij je zielige Spirit Detectives op voorwaarden dat ik nog wel de vrijheid heb om dingen op mijn eigen manier te doen." Gromde ik.

"Je bent niet in de situatie om te gaan onderhandelen, Mayu." Zei Koenma terwijl hij z'n wenkbrauw ophaalde.

"Ik weet dat u me graag bij het team wilt hebben. Deal of niet?"

Koenma zuchtte.

"Goed, zolang jij maar geen missies meer uitvoert voor criminelen en je meteen komt zodra we je oproepen."

Ik knikte.

"Belooft." Zei ik terwijl ik verveeld naar me vingernagels keek.

"Nu we dit hebben afgerond stel ik je voor aan je nieuwe teamgenoten. Ze staan hier namelijk."

_'We zitten er nog geen seconde in en je heb ze nu al beledigt. Vast een record.'_Zei Kumiko met haar vriendelijke lichte stem.

Het was al een tijd geleden dat ze tegen me had gesproken. Misschien kwam het omdat ze er vreselijk op tegen was dat ik iedereen vermoordde die in de weg stond. Het kon natuurlijk ook zijn dat ze al die tijd sliep. Ze hield ontzettend van slapen._  
_  
Ik keek naar de jongens en probeerde de namen te onthouden die Koenma zei.

"Dat is Urameshi Yusuke, hij is Kuwabara Kazuma, hij staat in de Living World bekend als Minamino Shuuichi maar in Demon World staat hij bekend als Yoko Kurama en als laatste Jaganshi Hiei."

Vanuit me ooghoeken keek ik naar de jongens. Tot nu toe hadden ze niet erg veel gezegd en het zag er niet naar uit dat dat snel zou veranderen. Wat ik niet wist dat ik woedend keek naar iedereen. Het was nu eenmaal zo typisch om zo te kijken. Het was dat of een emotieloos gezicht en aangezien ik een beetje pissig was hield ik het bij het eerste.  
Ik hoorde de deur open gaan en zag een zeer vrolijk meisje met blauwe haren en met een roze kimono het kantoor betreden. Blijkbaar had Koenma haar opgeroepen aangezien ze meteen naar hem toeging.

"Botan, kan je Mayu naar haar kamer brengen?" Het klonk meer bevelend dan vragend.

"Maar natuurlijk Koenma-sama." Zei het meisje dat blijkbaar Botan heette.

Zonder dat ik er iets over te zeggen had werd ik al weer weggesleept.

"Dus jij zit nu ook in het team?" Ik knikte nukkig.

"Dat is geweldig! Eindelijk een meisje in het team. Dat werd wel eens tijd. Ik zal je aan de meiden voorstellen en dan kunnen we gaan shoppen…-" Verder kwam Botan niet omdat ik haar onderbrak.

"Ik heb geen behoefte om andere mensen te leren kennen. Het enige wat ik wil is me spullen ophalen van me vroegere woonplaats en mijn nieuwe kamer." Mompelde ik kattig.

Botan keek verbaasd naar me en knikte toen. 

'Dat was niet bepaald aardig.' Pruttelde Kumiko zachtjes. 

_'Waarom zou ze aardig moeten zijn? Ze heeft voor dit alles niet gevraagd.'_ Mompelde Shadow.

"Waar ligt het?" Vroeg ze net toen ik dacht dat ze niks meer zou zeggen.

Zachtjes mompelde ik de coördinaten van me huis.

"Ik zal je er via een portal heen sturen. Om terug te komen moet je me oproepen met dit."

Botan gaf me iets wat op een compacte make-updoosje leek.

"Ondertussen zorg ik ervoor dat je kamer gereed is."

Niet veel later landde ik op de grond voor me oude huis. Ik kneep me ogen half dicht. Het was voor mij wel duidelijk dat het een tijdje zou duren voordat ik weer echt genezen was. Niet dat ik er veel op zou letten. Waarschijnlijk als het aan mij lag vocht ik weer over een paar uur, al was dat niet verstandig. Langzaam deed ik de deur open en gluurde naar binnen. Alles lag precies op de plaats waar ik het had neergelegd. Ik liep naar de kast, gooide hem open en haalde er een grote rugzak uit. Op me gemak begon ik me kleding uit te zoeken. Ik had namelijk besloten wat dingen achter te laten voor nood misschien. Toen ik daarmee klaar was besloot ik nog wat andere spullen mee te nemen. Ik pakte er nog een schoudertas bij en begon er boeken, kostbare sieraden, wapens en nog wat andere spullen in te proppen. Tenslotte propte ik nog in me rugzak nog wat badspullen en een borstel.  
Wat lui keek ik de kamer rond. Alles wat ik mee moest nemen had ik ingepakt, tenminste dat dacht ik totdat me ogen vielen op een heuptasje en een soort zakje die je om je benen en armen heen kon binden. Een paar minuten later zat het heuptasje rond om me middel en de zakjes zaten om me armen en benen.

'_En nu heb ik wel wat te drinken verdiend.'_ Dacht ik terwijl ik naar de keuken liep en wat te drinken inschonk.

Al snel had ik 6 glazen achter elkaar naar binnen geslagen. Een geïrriteerde uitdrukking verscheen op me gezicht toen het communicatieding piepte. Ik maakte het open en in plaats van dat ik mezelf in het spiegeltje zag, zag ik Botan.

"Ben je klaar? Dan stuur ik een portal naar je toe." Ik knikte en blijkbaar kon ze me ook zien want ze lachte blij terwijl ze zei:

"Een portal komt eraan!"

Ik pakte me tassen en liep naar buiten. De portal verscheen en ik stapte erdoor heen. Aan de andere kant kwam Botan op me afgestormd.

"Laat me je helpen met…-" Begon ze maar ik onderbrak haar weer eens.

"Ik kan alles prima dragen." Snauwde ik tegen haar.

Eigenlijk was dit niet helemaal het geval. M'n schouders deden pijn door het gewicht wat eraan hing en me knieën voelde wat week. Van dit alles liet ik echter niks merken. Ik wou niet dat iemand dacht dat ik zwak was.

"Breng me nou maar naar me kamer."

Botan knikte zwijgend duidelijk niet wetend wat te doen met me gedrag. Ze liep me voor in een weer war van gangen die allemaal op elkaar leken. Op een gegeven moment stopte ze en wees naar een deur met mijn naam erop.

"Daar is je kamer. Als je iets nodig hebt geef je maar een gil. Ik moet nu weg, er wacht een ongeduldige prins op me die verwacht dat ik nog een klusje voor hem opknap." Ze lachte vrolijk, te vrolijk naar mijn zin en ze liet een roeispaan verschijnen en vloog daarop weg.

Ik haalde me wenkbrauwen op en keek haar na. Eenmaal uit zicht verdwenen draaide ik me om en slenterde naar me kamer. Ik deed de deur open en keek naar binnen. Ik wreef in me ogen (iets wat ik nooit deed) om te checken of het echt waar was wat ik zag.  
Alles wat ik in me kamer zag was roze. Donkerroze, lichtroze en geen enkele andere kleur. Met afschuw keek ik naar het roze bed, de roze spiegel, de roze kast, de roze muren, de roze knuffels en de rest van de roze spullen die zich in de kamer bevonden. Ik deed me mond open om iets te zeggen maar deed hem weer dicht. Na een tijdje deed ik hem weer open en toen weer dicht. Ik wist niet hoe ik moest reageren.

"Botan!" Gilde ik uiteindelijk.

Ik draaide me om en rende snel de kamer uit, de deur dichtslaand. Een gefrustreerd grom ontsnapte mijn mond en ik en smeet me tassen op de grond.

_"Ik ga dus daar nooit in slapen."_ Dacht ik terwijl starend naar de deur.

_'Dat was gewoon verschrikkelijk. Hoe kan iemand zo'n kamer inrichten zonder zelf dood te gaan?'__  
_  
_'Wat was er erg aan die kamer? Het was alleen maar wat roze.'_

_'Dat is het probleem juist!'_ Riepen Shadow en ik.

Via de muur liet ik me naar beneden glijden. Een paar van me spullen waren uit 1 van me tassen gevlogen en lagen verspreid op de vloer. Ik staarde er naar totdat ik een bepaald boekje zag liggen. Het boekje…  
Dat boekje had ik al zolang ik me kon heugen. Snel stond ik op en raapte het ding van de grond, gelijk daarna pakte ik een pen ergens vandaan en sloeg ik het boekje open. Veel schreef ik er niet in. Alleen de datum en het getal 673. Voor de trage hier die het verhaal niet goed lezen, dat was de hoeveelheid doden die ik erbij had gemaakt.

"Wat ben je aan het doen?" Vroeg een stem achter me.

Uit een reflex sloeg ik zonder te kijken naar degene van wie de stem toebehoorde. Toen ik zag wie het was liet ik me vuist zakken. Helaas was de schade toen al gedaan

"Fuck, waar was dat voor?" Riep Yusuke geïrriteerd.

Als enig antwoord als je dat zo kon noemen maakte ik het geluid: "Hm."

Blijkbaar was dat grappig want Yusuke schoot in de lach. Ik maakte van de gelegenheid gebruik om alles weer snel in me tas te stoppen. Toen ik me weer naar Yusuke wendde lag hij zich nog steeds dood te lachen. Ik haalde een wenkbrauw op en moest de verleiding weerstaan om hem niet in z'n gezicht te slaan.

_'Het verbaast me dat je je nog zo vrij kan bewegen met al die verwondingen.'_ Zei Kumiko zorgelijk.

_'En het verbaast mij dat je hem nog niet hebt vermoord.'_

_'Ze heeft nu eenmaal een belofte gemaakt.'_

_'Fuck de beloftes. Wat kan ons zoiets nou schelen?'_

_'Heel veel Shadow. We zijn niet allemaal zo eerloos als jou.'_

_'Ik heb heel veel eer!'_

Een ader op me voorhoofd begon harder te kloppen door de irritatie die ik voelde.

"Wat?" Vroeg ik. Yusuke hapte even naar adem.

"Je klinkt bijna net als Hiei! Jij zegt alleen een m op het eind en hij een n."

Weer draaide Shadow met haar ogen toen ze was uitgekibbeld met Kumiko. Ik was nou niet bepaald het type wat je goed met andere kon vergelijken tenzij je het over tegenovergestelde eigenschappen had.

"Maar waarom ben je je spullen niet aan het uitpakken in je kamer?" Vroeg Yusuke zo serieus mogelijk toen hij was bijgekomen.

Ik wees naar de deur met me naam erop.

"Kijk." Mompelde ik.

Ditmaal haalde Yusuke z'n wenkbrauw op maar liep toch me kamer in. Rustig liep ik naar de deur en deed die op slot. Waarom ik dat deed? Ik weet het niet precies maar waarschijnlijk was het gewoon om hem te pesten. Dat was 1 van de weinige dingen die ik leuk vond al liet dat nog geen emotie op me gezicht verschijnen. Ik weet het, ik ben sadistisch. Direct daarna kwam de reactie al kwam die wat laat.

"Mijn ogen!" Gilde Yusuke. "Doe die deur open voordat het me vermoord!"

Langzaam deed ik het slot eraf maar nog voordat ik opzij had kunnen stappen vloog de deur open die tegen me hoofd aanknalde. Het gevolg was dat ik naar achteren viel en er een grote barst in de deur zat. Ik knipperde wat verbaasd met me ogen. Niet zozeer dat het pijn deed, -ik had het zelfs niet echt gemerkt,- maar omdat ik zo plotseling op de grond lag.

"Baka." Pruttelde ik toen ik van de verbazing bekomen was.

Yusuke keek me verontschuldigend aan op een bange manier. De blik in me ogen was waarschijnlijk niet al te vriendelijk.

"Je snapt hopelijk wel dat ik niet in de kamer ga slapen." Ik sloeg met armen over elkaar en staarde hem boos aan.

"Hey! Ik kan er toch niks aan doen dat je kamer roze is. Kijk me zo dus niet aan!" Riep Yusuke.

Ik draaide alleen maar met me ogen, stond voorzichtig op en pakte weer me tassen. Ik had geen flauw idee wat ik nu moest doen maar hier blijven staan was in ieder geval geen optie.

"Waar ga je naartoe?" Vroeg Yusuke weer.

"Overal behalve terug naar die kamer."Antwoordde ik zonder zelf maar Yusuke aan te kijken.

"Maar je moet je kamer nog inruimen." Pruttelde een andere stem.

Ik keek achter me en daar stond Botan.

"Denk je echt dat ik in die kamer ga slapen? Het is roze. Ik ben 1 van de vele die zo'n kamer niet kan overleven en geloof me. Ik heb vele dingen overleefd waar vele andere aan zijn gestorven."

Zonder het zelf door te hebben balde ik me vuisten op.

"Maar roze is mijn lievelingskleur." Zei Botan nerveus lachend.

_'Ja! Roze is een mooie kleur!'_ Riep Kumiko hyperactief vrolijk.

Natuurlijk hoorde Botan dit niet. Ik besloot de rare engel te negeren.

"Geef me een andere kamer." Beval ik.

"Wat zou je doen als ik zei dat die er nog niet was?" Pruttelde ze bang voor me reactie.

"Volgens mij hoorde ik dat niet goed." Zei ik dreigend.

In die tijd wist ik het nog niet maar meer emoties begonnen weer in me werken. Het was dan nog wel minder dan een normaal persoon maar het was toch wat.  
Botan had zich ondertussen achter Yusuke verscholen en zou hem als schild gebruiken als ik iets zou doen.

"Koenma houdt binnenkort een belangrijke vergadering en alle aanwezigen daarvan logeren hier." Zei ze kleintjes.

Het liefst had ik haar stembanden eruit gerukt ook al was het niet haar schuld. Wat een geluk voor haar dat Yusuke ertussen stond. Ik snoof en zocht me zelfbeheersing snel weer op.

"We hebben nog een paar uur voordat het nacht is en iedereen gaat slapen. Dat moet goed genoeg zijn om een slaapplaats voor me te vinden. Des nood slaap ik buiten als we dan nog steeds niks hebben gevonden." Zei ik ijzig.

Ik draaide me om en liep met me bagage weg.

"Stomme vraag misschien maar ik vraag het je toch opnieuw. Waar ga je nu weer heen?" Vroeg Yusuke.

Ik draaide me hoofd naar hem om.

"Naar beneden."

"Je weet toch dat de trap naar beneden de andere kant op is hoop ik?"

Het was even stil voordat ik weer antwoordde.

"Wat dacht jij dan Urameshi?" Dit antwoord zorgde ervoor dat iedereen die dit hoorde sweatdropte.

"Yeah right. Ik zal je wel brengen voordat je hier ergens verdwaald." Yusuke keek naar me, wachtend tot ik me om zou draaien.

_'Just follow the leader.'_ Pruttelde Shadow zuchtend terwijl ik achter Yusuke aanliep, gevolgd door Botan.

We kwamen uiteindelijk uit bij de woonkamer. De rest van het team zat daar z'n eigen dingen te doen. Mijn ogen vielen op 3 meisjes die ik nog niet eerder had gezien. Botan die achter me stond volgde me blik en realiseerde dat ik hun nog niet kende evenals andersom.

"Mayu, ik wil je voorstellen aan het supportteam! Dit zijn Keiko, Shizuru en Yukina. Meiden dit is Nakamura Mayu en vanaf vandaag zal zij het team versterken!" Zei Botan vrolijk.

"Leuk je te ontmoeten, Mayu-san." Zei het meisje met de lichtgroene haren die Yukina heette onschuldig.

Ik keek haar emotieloos aan. Haar naïefheid irriteerde me van binnen. Ik durfde te wedden dat ze daarom ook vaak ontvoerd werd, omdat ze zichzelf niet kon verdedigen. Maar toch ergens nog dieper van binnen mocht ik haar wel een beetje, nou ja. Het was voornamelijk Shadow en Kumiko die haar mochten. Misschien kwam het door haar lengte of misschien wel door haar rode ogen die me bekend voorkwamen. Samen met zwart was het mijn lievelingskleur.

"Niemand vindt het leuk om mij te ontmoeten." Pruttelde ik koud.

Iedereen in de kamer werd stil. Niemand praatte zo tegen Yukina. Zelfs Hiei had een zwakke plek voor haar. Dit was natuurlijk omdat zij zijn lang verdwenen tweelingzus was ook al wisten weinige dat. Ik wist het niet natuurlijk ook nog niet.

"Waarom heb je je spullen hier naar beneden meegenomen? Ik dacht dat je zou uitpakken?" Zei Keiko om de stilte te verbreken.

Yusuke begon als een gek te grinniken waardoor ik hem aankeek alsof hij 1 of andere idioot was op een emotieloze manier. Toen bleek dat ik niet zou antwoordde deed Yusuke dat in mijn plaats.

"Ze was niet blij met haar kamer en door die vergadering van Binky-Breath zijn er geen andere."

Bijna onhoorbaar pruttelde ik onder me adem iets wat als 'roze' klonk terwijl ik Botan lang aanstaarde.

De tassen die ik droeg liet ik met een plof neervallen in een hoekje van de kamer. Iedereen in de kamer behalve Botan, Hiei en ik barste in lachen uit.

'_Mayu, waar zijn we in godsnaam beland? Ik had altijd wel gedacht dat Koenma idioten in dienst had maar dit slaat echt alles.'_ Hoorde ik Shadow in me hoofd zeggen.

'_Ik ben het helemaal met je eens.'_ Zei ik terug tegen haar.

_'Zo erg zijn ze toch niet?'_

_'O jawel.'_

Gelukkig was het lachen afgelopen en kwamen ze een beetje tot bedaren.

"Okay en wat gaan we nu doen?" Vroeg Yusuke.

"Ik weet het! Truth or dare!" Gilde Botan op haar gewoonlijke vrolijke manier.

Ik had geen idee wat dat voor spel was. Om eerlijk te zijn had ik nooit van die vrolijke gezelschapspellen gespeeld. Toch vertelde me instinct me dat ik ervoor moest vluchten. Onopmerkzaam probeerde ik de kamer uit te sluipen. Blijkbaar was ik niet de enige. Hiei liep evenals mij naar de deur toe. Ik had bijna de deur opengemaakt toen we gesnapt werden.

"Waar gaan jullie heen? Kom op jullie moeten ook meedoen!"

Ik staarde Botan met me emotieloze masker aan.

"Hiei, zal ik anders over je zusje vertellen?" Zei ze in een zoete toon.

In me ooghoek zag ik Hiei verstijven voor een seconde.

'_Zo te zien is Jaganshi de broer van Yukina. Vraag me af waarom hij dat niet gewoon verteld.'_ Pruttelde ik in me gedachte.

Mijn gedachtes werden onderbroken doordat Hiei me ruw meetrok naar de andere.

"Sinds wanneer heb ik hiermee ingestemd?" Mompelde ik ondertussen me arm terugtrekkend. "En al had ik het spel willen spelen dan zou ik als nog de spelregels niet geweten hebben."

Snel werden de regels uitgelegd en was ik gedwongen mee te doen. Het was aan Botan om te beginnen.

"Mayu, truth or dare?" Vroeg ze aan mij.

'_Zeg dare. Bij truth gaan ze je zeker vragen over je verleden vragen.'_ Murmelde Shadow in mijn hoofd.

"Dare."

Botan begon van top tot teen te grijnzen en begon te fluisteren met Yusuke, Keiko en Kurama aangezien die het dichtst bij zaten. Eindelijk leek Botan iets besloten te hebben.

_'Ze kijkt net zo sadistisch als jullie kunnen kijken.'_ Pruttelde Kumiko.

_'Je hebt niks te zeggen. Jij kan net zo kijken.'_ Pruttelde Shadow met een sweatdrop.

"Ik dare je om een hele week in Hiei's kamer te slapen!" Riep ze duivels grijnzend.

"Wat!" Schreeuwde Hiei.

'_Dat is niet zo erg.'_Zei Kumiko fronsend.

'_Ik heb nu tenminste een slaapplaats voor de komende week.'_ Dacht ik meer tegen mezelf dan aan Shadow of Kumiko.

'_Toch moeten we de gene straffen wie dit bedacht heeft.'_

Ik knikte Shadow gewillig toe in gedachte. 

"Wie heeft het bedacht?" Vroeg ik toonloos.

Meteen werd Yusuke aangewezen als schuldige.

"Goed Yusuke… Truth or dare?"

Yusuke sweatdropte lichtjes door de dreiging die hij voelde.

"Dare." Zei hij dapper.

_'Ik weet wat! Ik heb een idee voor een eeuwig durende marteling voor hem!'_ Riep Shadow enthousiast in me gedachte.

_'Dat klinkt eng.'_

'_Ik denk niet dat Koenma dat leuk zou vinden. Ik heb trouwens al wat bedacht.'_ Antwoordde ik terug.

Ik stond zonder wat te zeggen op en liep naar 1 van me tassen en begon daarin te rommelen.

"Het moet hier ergens zijn." Pruttelde ik zachtjes.

The Yuyu bende keek me vragend aan. Eindelijk vond ik wat ik had gezocht. Ik liep naar Yusuke toe.

"Urameshi steek je linkerarm naar voren. Kuwabara jij je rechterarm." Beval ik.

Verward keken ze me aan en deden wat hun gezegd werd. Ik deed snel hun de handboeien om die ik had verstopt zodat ze geen tijd hadden om te reageren.

"De dare is om zo een hele week rond te lopen. Geen enkele keer los tenzij ik er toestemming voor geef wat waarschijnlijk niet zal gebeuren."

'_Mayu! Heb ik je al gezegd dat je geweldig bent?'_Gilde Shadow enthousiast in me hoofd.

Meteen kwam er een heftig protest van Yusuke en Kuwabara.

"Regels zijn regels."

Iedereen begon te lachen behalve de slachtoffers, Hiei en ik. In plaats van lachen grijnsde Hiei wel. Ik grijnsde of lachte nooit met andere erbij dus waarom zou ik dat nu wel doen? Meteen kwamen Yusuke en Kuwabara in een hevige discussie terecht.

"Ik kan er als nog een maand van maken." Pruttelde ik, me ogen sluitend.

Meteen stopte ze met de ruzie. Verder hoorde ik niks meer. Het interesseerde me niet.

_Schrijvers P.O.V._

Mayu viel zonder dat iemand het merkte in slaap. Ondertussen ging het spel gewoon door en leek iedereen haar vergeten te zijn. Nadruk leek want Yusuke wachtte z'n kans af om wraak te nemen op Mayu. Eindelijk na wat een eeuwigheid leek te duren was hij aan de beurt. Buiten was het ondertussen al donker geworden en de lichten in de kamer zorgde voor een warme sfeer.

"Mayu, truth or dare?" Vroeg Yusuke grijnzend.

Het bleef doodstil.

"Je komt hier echt niet onderuit. Kom op wat kies je?"

Toen er nog steeds geen antwoord kwam leunde Shizuru naar voren en keek naar Mayu's slapende gezicht.

"Ze slaapt." Zei ze rustig terwijl ze een andere sigaret aanstak.

"Maar ik moet nog wraak op haar nemen!" Riep Yusuke boos.

De woede verdween al snel en er kwam een duivelse grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Yusuke wat ben je van plan?" Vroeg Kurama onzeker.

Yusuke gaf geen antwoord en haalde uit het niets een viltstift tevoorschijn. Hij stond op en sleurde Kazuma met zich mee.

"Doe niet Yusuke." Fluisterde Keiko met grote ogen.

Hij luisterde niet en liep naar Mayu toe. De stift was nog een paar centimeter van haar gezicht verwijderd maar niemand probeerde Yusuke verder nog echt tegen te houden.

"Hou op!" Riep Mayu.

Met een krachtige slag van haar vuist vlogen Yusuke en Kazuma tegen de muur. Haar ogen vlogen open. Er was lichte paniek in te lezen. Ze knipperde een paar keer met haar ogen en de emoties waren verdwenen alsof ze er nooit geweest waren.

"Waar was dat goed voor?" Schreeuwde Yusuke.

Er vormde zich een grote bult op zijn voorhoofd. Mayu zweeg en antwoordde niet. Ze staarde alleen maar alsof ze van de wereld was. Opeens leek ze eruit gevallen te zijn. Zo snel ze op het moment kon rende ze naar de deur. Na een paar goede gokken stond ze buiten en verdween Mayu in de nacht.

* * *

**Japanse vertalingen:**

_Baka:_ Idioot  
_Nani:_ Wat


End file.
